Labor of Love
by LillyisNowAnAlpha
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero's child is about to be born.


**Stephanie J. Block gave birth to a baby girl today so in honor of her daughter's birth here's a little fanfic I wrote enjoy!**

"I want you out!" Elphaba who was sitting in the living room told her swollen stomach as the baby kicked in response. It's been almost 3 years since Elphaba, Galinda, Fiyero, Nessa, and Boq had graduated from Shiz University. All five of them were living in The Vinkus castle Fiyero and Elphaba had gotten married last year along with their coronation three months after. Galinda and Nessa were Elphaba's ladies in waiting and Boq was the royal advisor and Nessa's fiancé. Now Elphaba and Fiyero are expecting their first child who was supposed to be born two weeks ago.

Galinda came into the living room without her best friend noticing "Hi Elphie!" Elphaba looked up startled her hand flying to her stomach as the baby kicked again, "Galinda!" Elphaba snapped "You know I don't like it when you walk in without me noticing." "Oops, sorry Elphie." Galinda apologized feeling guilty "That's okay." the emerald-skinned woman smiled at her then sighed and rubbed her swollen belly.

Galinda knows her best friend well, she knew what she was thinking of something "Don't worry Elphie your baby will be here soon." Elphaba looked up at her best friend "And by soon you mean next year!" "Oh Elphie" Galinda sat down next to her on the couch "I wished the baby would've come two weeks ago like we thought." "We all thought that Elphie but the due could have been wrong." "I feel like I've been pregnant forever." "Don't worry your child will come here soon before you know it."

Before Elphaba could say something Fiyero walked in "Hey!" he said in a friendly tone "Having a little girl talk?" he asked as he plopped down on the couch next to his wife placing one hand on her stomach as both women nodded.

Fiyero smiled as he rubbed her belly "Hey kid I can't wait to meet you and play with you and hear your first word and first steps." he said in a childlike demeanor and kissed her stomach "You're worst then Galinda you know that right?" Elphaba told him "Hey, I'm sitting right here you know!"

"No Offense" Elphaba told her Galinda smiled at her "Non taken."

Once Fiyero helped his wife up she winced "Fae...are you okay?" Elphaba looked up at her husband "Yero my water just broke." Galinda squealed at the fact that she'll soon meet her new godchild.

Fiyero picked up his wife "Mom, Dad, Boq, Nessa Elphaba's in labor!" he shouted through the castle and Elphaba covered her ears "ACK! YERO!" "Sorry Fae." he carried her to the bedroom with his parents, sister-in-law, and two friends in toe.

Once Elphaba has settled into their bed she grabbed her husband and sister's hands as Boq and Galinda held onto her legs with Boq on the right and Galinda on the left. Fiyero's mother Samira grabbed a couple of towels a blanket and scissors "Okay Elphaba on the count of the count of three push." Her daughter-in-law nodded.

"One..two..three..push!" Elphaba pushed along with a scream to go with it "Great on the next contraction push again okay?" Elphaba winced as another contraction had hit and she cried out in pain as she pushed again "Come on Fabala you can do it." Nessa coached her it was even more painful for her (along with Fiyero) to see her older sister go through childbirth.

"You can do it Elph I know you can!" Boq encouraged

Several hours had passed as Elphaba's pain begin to get worst, her face was full of sweat, and her hair was constantly getting in her face as her husband and sister kept pushing it back.

Elphaba pushed for a final time with a scream the entire castle could her and a loud cry was heard "It's a girl!" Samira announced and placed the baby on Elphaba's chest while cleaning her, then she cut the cord, and handed Elphaba the blanket-wrapped bundle.

"We have a granddaughter." Manek told his wife and she kissed his cheek

"What are you gonna name her?" Nessa smiled at her sister, Elphaba looked down at her daughter "Adrina" "That's pretty." Nessa told Elphaba and looked down at her new niece "Hi Adrina." she said planting a kiss on Adrina's head.

Galinda gushed at her new goddaughter "You're so cute!" as Boq held her "Galinda keep your voice down." Galinda also held her, then Nessa, then Fiyero and then his parents.

Once all five of them left the new parents were finally alone with their daughter Elphaba smiled while rubbing her baby's head and kissed her forehead after a few moments Adrina started to become fussy.

"I think she's hungry Fae." "Look the other way Yero." Elphaba told him and so he did while she unbuttoned her nightgown and offered her breast to the little girl. The baby sighed and nursed at her mother's breast.

Adrina had her mother's dark hair and her father's azure eyes "I never thought that I would become a mother." Elphaba said quietly Fiyero climbed into bed with her "Well you are now." he said Elphaba turned her head towards her husband "Ready to be a dad?" Fiyero nodded once Adrina was done nursing Elphaba buttoned up her nightgown, lay her daughter against her shoulder and patted her back.

Elphaba had settled Adrina back in her arms as the little girl lay her head against her mother's chest listening to the heartbeat both parents watched as their daughter fell asleep in Elphaba's arms.

**Let me know if you guys want a sequel **


End file.
